


Arabian Nights

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Kid Blaine Anderson/Kid Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!Klaine. A movie night. Written for prompt 1 of <a href="http://todaydreambelievers.tumblr.com/post/124931288643/prompts-page">todaydreambelievers prompts</a>, and the Klaine Bingo prompt <b>sleepover</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabian Nights

“We can eat in here?”

Burt nearly laughed out loud at the pure expression of shock on Blaine’s face. The kid was only in pre-K, but his sense of propriety seemed to have been instilled since birth.

“Sure, buddy,” Burt reassured him. “Pizza and movies go hand-in-hand, and we don’t have a TV by the dinner table, so...”

“We’ll lay a rug out on the floor if you don’t want to eat from your knee, Blaine,” Elizabeth offered kindly.

“We’d have a better view of the TV from down there,” Kurt nodded, clambering up to stand on the couch. He tugged at the blanket which resided on the back of it, almost upending himself in the process before Burt stepped in to help.

“I’ll call for the pizzas,” Elizabeth said, shaking her head and heading for the phone in the kitchen while the boys busied themselves getting the blanket into the perfect position.

Burt followed her in once Kurt and Blaine were safely back on terra firma. He collected some plastic cups and plates from their picnic basket, picking up a couple of bottles of pop from the cupboard, too.

Once they were all arranged on the table, ready to carry through, he waited in the kitchen until she was done on the phone, busying himself with clearing away some of the dishes on the drainer.

“Blaine seems like a nice kid,” he said. He’d been working so much recently that he hadn’t had a chance to make any of the parent’s days at school – missing the opportunity to meet his son’s best friend. He’d heard so much about Blaine over the dinner table, though, he felt like he knew him already.

“He is,” Elizabeth agreed as she grabbed some napkins and placed them on the pile of items to take into the family room. Burt smiled sheepishly, and she rubbed his arm. “I think he could be really good for Kurt, you know?”

“Do you think that Mrs. Peterson knew that when she assigned Kurt to be his kindergarten buddy?”

Elizabeth deliberated for a few seconds, fiddling with a hand towel. “I think,” she said, carefully watching her husband. “I think she knows that Kurt is special. And I think that Blaine is, too.”

Burt nodded.

“His brother dropped him off here,” she said, quietly, glancing over to check that the boys were engrossed in choosing their movie line-up. “I didn’t see either of his parents at the open-days at school. It was his Grandma who called to accept Kurt’s invitation to stay over.”

“Maybe they were stuck at work,” Burt offered. He knew all-too well the crippling, soul-crushing guilt which accompanied missing important events in a child’s life. Work was a necessary evil, but even working a job you loved couldn’t make up for all the things you only learned about through photos and reenactments

Elizabeth shrugged, throwing the towel she was holding toward the laundry. “Maybe. I just... I think he might need a bit of love, you know?”

Burt grinned. “Well, we have plenty of that to go around.”

* * *

 

“What if I spill my drink?” Blaine whispered, his eyes wide as they lay the blanket neatly on the floor.

Kurt smiled over at him. “My mom says the more stuff which gets spilled on the floor the better – then she’ll be able to replace the carpet sooner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Look at it, it’s horrible! She says the material is cheap, and that is clear when you walk on it and you end up with fluff all over your toes,” he said, matter-of-factly.

Blaine shrugged and reflexively wiggled his toes, his socked-feet shielding him from such apparent horrors.

“Don’t worry about it, really!”

Kurt span around to the cabinet next to the TV, unconcerned with Blaine’s unease. “Let’s pick some movies out. We have a rule where everyone can say no to one movie each, so we need a selection. My dad will say no to _My Fair Lady_ , so grab that one.”

Blaine frowned as he pulled the video carefully from the cupboard. “Why do you choose it if you know he’ll say no?”

Kurt looked out to the kitchen before leaning in close to Blaine, whispering conspiratorially. “Because then he can’t say no to anything else.”

Slowly, a grin appeared on Blaine’s lips. “You’re so smart!”

Kurt nodded. “Here, how about _The Lion King_? _Aladdin_? _Toy Story_? _The Sound of Music_?”

“I love all those movies,” Blaine grinned, holding his arms out straight so that Kurt could pile the videos onto them. Videos were surprisingly heavy, and Blaine gritted his teeth.

“My mom will probably say no to _The Lion King_ ,” Kurt grimaced as he stood back up, grabbing a couple of videos from Blaine, and putting them on the couch, motioning for him to do the same. “She says it’s too sad,”

“The others are good movies, too,” Blaine said. “I don’t want to make your mom sad.”

Kurt smiled. “Let’s go and grab my comforter from my bed, then when we’re done eating we can sit on the couch under it. My mom and I made it earlier in the year; it’s super comfy. In fact, you get mine, and I’ll get my mom and dad’s for them. When it gets late we have hot chocolate, and my dad says it always tastes better when you’re snuggled under a blanket.”

“Okay, I love hot chocolate!”

“My mom says it’s a movie-night tradition – that’s something you do a lot.”

“Blaine?” Elizabeth called from the kitchen. Blaine hopped back from the couch and hurried over to her.

“Yes, Mrs. Hummel?”

“I’ve told you, you can call me Elizabeth if you want, Blaine. I was just wondering, do your parents let you drink Coke?”

“Sometimes,” Blaine said, hands twisting together. “If I promise not to spill it, and not to jump on the furniture after I’ve had it.”

Elizabeth smiled, ruffling his hair a little. “Well, we don’t mind terribly if you do either of those things, but I’d advise you not to jump too much when you’re full of pizza.”

Blaine nodded.

“You and Kurt can have one glass of Coke, each. Then you’re back on juice for the rest of the evening, otherwise neither of you will sleep tonight. Kurt will have his with the pizza if you want to do the same?”

He deliberated for a moment, forehead crinkling as he did so. Elizabeth suppressed the urge to smooth it. “Yes, please.”

“Okay. Now, did I hear you were on comforter duty?”

“Yes. Kurt said that I could get his from his room while he gets yours for you and Mr. Hummel.”

“That’s a good plan. Kurt has a spare in the drawer underneath his bed, do you think you could manage to carry them both downstairs?”

“I think so.”

“Okay, you can always make two trips. I figure that two blankets would be useful, though, just in case you both fall asleep on the couch.” She crouched down, leaning in close to Blaine, and whispered, “Kurt is a blanket-stealer when he’s asleep.”

Blaine grinned at her, and she motioned zipping her lips, a gesture which he repeated.

Kurt appeared in the doorway, and she stood up and smiled at him. “What do you boys think about getting into your pajamas? They’d be more comfortable to relax in. Burt and I will do the same once the food has arrived.”

“Okay, mom,” Kurt grinned.

The boys dashed up the stairs, and by the time they were done with their jobs, the food was ready, the family room all set up ( _The Lion King_ safely back in the video cabinet), and Burt and Elizabeth were on the big couch in their pajamas.

The pizzas and sides sat in their boxes on the small coffee table, a pile of paper napkins next to them, plates resting on the blanket on the floor ready for Kurt and Blaine, small cups of Coke next to them.

Blaine hung back, only grabbing himself some pizza and fries after Kurt had picked his own food up. He sat carefully on the floor, balancing his plate on his knees.

“We chose _Aladdin_ , first,” Elizabeth said as the opening credits played out into the room. “I hope that’s okay with you two?”

Kurt nodded, his mouth full of pizza.

“I love this movie,” Blaine said, grinning up at the adults on the couch.

Elizabeth watched fondly as he picked up his cup carefully in both hands, taking a small sip before setting it back down gently on the floor.

Eyes glued on the screen as the movie started, Blaine ate his food quickly, wiping his fingers on his napkin after every bite, mindful of keeping his greasy hands off the carpet.

They delighted in singing along with the music, regardless of whether or not they were in the middle of their food. Blaine was amazed that Kurt’s mom and dad joined in at times, too, even though Mr. Hummel grumbled a lot about it. He watched in disbelief as they proved time and time over that they knew all of the words – both sung and spoken.

Blaine found himself almost vibrating at times with the urge to get up and jump around when the music played. He’d promised Kurt’s mom that he wouldn’t climb on the furniture, though, and he didn’t want to risk not being invited back.

Kurt’s house was fun.

Once all the pizza was finished off, the movie was paused so that everyone could clean up. Blaine washed his hands carefully, grinning up at Kurt’s mom as she squirted some liquid soap onto his palms.

Back in the family room, Kurt and Blaine moved to the small couch, blankets covering their knees as they pressed up against each other, clutching their hot chocolate. Blaine wiggled his toes excitedly as the movie started to play out into the room once more.

He made it all the way through Aladdin and the start of _The Sound of Music_ , but dozed off sometime after _Sixteen Going On Seventeen_ , waking only when the closing credits were playing and Mr. Hummel was picking him up off the couch.

“Hey buddy,” he said quietly as Blaine blinked up at him. “You guys both fell asleep. Do you think you can stay awake long enough to brush your teeth?”

Blaine nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes and looking over to see Kurt being carried up the stairs by his mom.

Burt followed quickly, setting Blaine down in the bathroom before going to grab his bag from Kurt’s bedroom. Kurt was sitting on the side of the tub, leaning heavily against his mom, and he smiled lazily up at Blaine before turning his attention back to squeezing out some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

Before long, both boys were curled up and ready for sleep – Blaine on a cot on the floor next to Kurt’s bed.

Kurt’s mom pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, breathing in cinnamon, and soap, and love.

“Sleep well, boys,” she said placing a plastic cup of water next to each of them, as Burt hugged them both.

“Night, guys,” Burt said.

Blaine was asleep before they’d even left the room.

 

* * *

 

The next morning found him kneeling precariously on a bar stool, mixing a bowl of homemade cookie dough as hard as he could without wobbling off his perch.

Kurt was sitting next to him, alternately pouring chocolate and peanut butter chips in at regular intervals and generally cheering him on.

“Great job, Blaine!” Elizabeth said as she came over to check on their progress. “Are you guys ready to spoon the mix out onto the sheets?”

Kurt hopped off his stool to grab some spoons from the drawer.

“There’s a ton of mix here,” Elizabeth said. “Do you want to take some cookies back home with you? I bet your brother eats a ton – I’ve heard horror stories about teenage boys.”

Blaine laughed. “One time he ate a whole loaf of bread in the afternoon and still had room for all his dinner and dessert.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, incredulous. He handed Blaine a couple of spoons and sat back on his stool.

“Yeah, I saw him do it.”

Elizabeth laughed fondly. “I think he’d like some cookies then. How about your parents?”

“They’re not home,” Blaine frowned as he concentrated on dropping the mixture in neat balls onto the tray. “But my Grandma might visit. I bet she’d like some.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Well, we’ll make sure you have enough to take back with you.”

“There’ll be enough to take to the garage, right?” Kurt asked, carefully filling the sheet in front of him.

“Of course – we need to keep the workers happy! And if you boys are helping out there this afternoon we can’t have you collapsing with hunger. Cookies are a necessity.”

Thirty minutes later, the boys were sitting at the small table in the kitchen, warm cookies on a plate between them and a glass of milk each.

“These are so good,” Blaine exclaimed. “I could eat a million of them.”

“Me too!” Kurt grinned, grabbing another cookie. “My mom makes the best cookies in the world.”

“You guys made these ones,” she corrected, taking a seat with them and picking up one from the plate for herself. She took a small bite and moaned appreciatively. “Good job – these are even better than the ones I make.”

Blaine smiled up at her, the beginnings of a milk moustache forming on his upper lip. “Really?”

“Sure! Next time I make a batch, I’ll send Kurt to school with some extra so that you can compare – but trust me, these ones are better.”

Her sentiments were echoed by the mechanics at Burt’s garage. During a mid-afternoon coffee break, they all gathered in the office – Kurt and Blaine perched on Burt’s desk in their too-big coveralls, each clutching a juice box in one hand and a cookie in the other.

“Hard workers and they bring in snacks for breaks – you need to hire these two already, Burt,” one of the mechanics laughed as he grabbed a second cookie for himself. “Who needs school, right?”

Kurt beamed up at him as Burt laughed.

“Maybe a weekend job for now,” Burt allowed, clasping both boys’ shoulders proudly. “I need them to get past second grade math first, and then they can do the books, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/127790782700/arabian-ights)


End file.
